Problem: $f(n) = -2n-6$ $h(n) = -6n-4-2(f(n))$ $ h(f(-7)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-7) = (-2)(-7)-6$ $f(-7) = 8$ Now we know that $f(-7) = 8$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-7))$ , which is $h(8)$ $h(8) = (-6)(8)-4-2(f(8))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(8)$ $f(8) = (-2)(8)-6$ $f(8) = -22$ That means $h(8) = (-6)(8)-4+(-2)(-22)$ $h(8) = -8$